


How Are You?

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No sex just hints at it, flirty threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Zevran meets Leliana at a bar somewhere in Ferelden years after the blight. As they await the return of the warden they catch up.





	How Are You?

"It's been awhile."  
"Yes it has."  
He stands straighter as he looks her over. It had been a year and the dim lighting casts a flattering glow around her, though that wasn't necessary to cause him to say what he said next. "So care to accompany me back to my room?"  
Zevran's face was met with an open hand and he felt his body fall back from the force behind it. "Honestly, it's been a year and the first time we see each other again you try to bed me on the spot." Leliana says in disgusts.  
Zevran rubs his jaw. "I see you have not lazed and that your fist carries as much conviction as ever." He compliments and then smiles again. "Leliana, why are you always so quick to say no. You are no longer part of the chantry, unless. Have you re-joined?" He asks with a mischievous smile.  
"No."  
"Yet now, like then, you still deny me and yourself the satisfaction. Why?"  
"Tabris will be here soon." Leliana says and turns away from the the rogue elf. Deciding he didn't deserve her attention for such flattery. He had lit her temper and she wishes her warden there faster. She did not wish to be alone with Zevran and his advances in the tavern. At least the other drunks were leaving her alone because of how close Zevran was.  
"He can join us." He offers, chuckling as Leliana's face grows red. Zevran rests his hands on her shoulders.  
"No, no he will not. Now Zevran, pushing aside pointless and fruitless endeavors, how have you been?" Shrugging off his hands, she signals the bartender over and orders his strongest ale. She would need it to pass the time with this flirt.  
"I don't seem them as pointless, and must they go fruitless as well?" He asks and sits on the stool beside her.   
"Yes." She states plainly as the bartender sets a mug in front of her.  
"Ah, a shame really. What if I was to ask Tabris?"  
Leliana turns and tries to give Zevran a stern glance but it melted into one of amusement. She laughs. "I'm sure he would jump at the chance Zevran." She jokes and takes another sip of her drink. It goes down with ease but caused her to miss the Orlesian wines.  
"Where is the Warden of Ferelden?" Zevran asks and orders a mug for himself.  
"He is visiting with King Alistair at the moment." She finishes and orders another.  
"Talking of old times no doubt." Zevran says with a nod of his head as he watches Leliana finish yet another mug. "Speaking of old times, had any new visions lately?"  
"You will never leave me alone about that will you?" Leliana asks in annoyance.  
"No. It is too much fun."  
"Of course you would say that."  
"Have I missed anything?" A cheery, Gethan Tabris asks as he walks over.  
Leliana smiles and pulls him into a kiss before giving Zevran a smug smirk.  
Zevran returns it with a cocky smile.  
"Well I wasn't expecting that."  
"We were simply speaking of possible afternoon enjoyments."  
"Such as?"  
"Well I hear that Isabella is back in town."  
"Hmm." Tabris bites his lip in thought which earns him an eye roll from Leliana.  
"See, he is on board."  
"Men." Leliana stands up and walks away.  
"Oh. I think I made her angry."  
"Thanks a lot man." Tabris growls.  
"Well, are you two coming or not?" Leliana was standing by the door smiling devilishly. She taps her fingers against the pane of the door as she waits for the boys to follow her.  
"So is Isabella really in town?" Tabris asks.  
"Yep."  
"Well then this night may be more fun than I originally thought." Tabris and Zevran bump their knuckles against each other before following Leliana out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse to write a story about my flirty warden with the other three flirty-est characters in the games.


End file.
